O Ultimo solteiro
by nannao
Summary: O que Draco faria para salvar um lindo anjo de olhos verdes? SLASH/Drarry/UA
1. Prologo

Os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem mas bem que eu gostaria.

Esa fic é SLASH e Universo Alternativo.

Prólogo

De repente ele parou, com as mãos carregadas de pedidos . Suas mãos começaram a suar e se voltou tentando se esconder e chamou o outro garçom.

" Por favor toma conta das minhas mesas e não estou me sentindo bem e preciso ir embora"

"Eu já tenho muitas mesas para atender", reclamou o outro.

"Pode ficar com as gorjetas, desculpe eu tenho que ir..."ele saiu tirando o avental e dando uma nota de 5 ao companheiro.

Já no estacionamento, sem a preocupação do trabalho pois sabia que para este não poderia voltar. Mesmo gostando dessa cidade a que ficou na verdade por mais tempo, sabia que este dia chegaria, sabia que um dia eles o achariam, mas rezava para que não fosse agora, ainda tinha esperanças de este dia estaria longe.

Mas não. Hoje suas esperanças haviam acabado.


	2. Capitulo 1

Draco Malfoy entrou com o carro pelo caminho que levava ao estacionamento do clube em que costuma almoçar, mesmo sendo um pouco tarde para isso. 'Pelo menos vai estar mais vazio, e assim eu posso conversar um pouco com o meu garçom favorito. Ele deu risada, quem poderia imaginar que o garçom que no seu primeiro dia de trabalho havia derrubado café em si e com uma pose de bastante orgulho pediu desculpa e o encarou nos olhos coisa que poucas pessoas naquela cidade teriam coragem de fazer, havia lhe roubado a atenção. Tudo bem, que ele é apenas um garçom, uma pessoa de classe social baixa a qual um Malfoy não daria nem atenção, tinha um bom papo e incríveis olhos verdes. '

' Certo, agora com certeza estou ficando louco, incríveis olhos verdes... Da onde eu tirei isso. '

Ao estacionar o carro, Draco viu James saindo do estacionamento e indo a estrada principal que dava a rua já que o mesmo não tinha carro, como ele sabia. Além disso, ele sabia que as terças James ficava até as 9 da noite.

"Hei, James, tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"ah, Sr. Malfoy! Não, não aconteceu nada."

"Então por que você esta tão pálido?"

"Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, só isso" disse o garçom suspirando.

"Entre no meu carro eu o levo para casa"

"Não precisa eu vou..." Nesse momento os homens que tinham entrado no restaurante e o motivo da sua saída desesperada, estavam indo em direção ao estacionamento, sem pensar entrou no carro."Tudo bem eu aceito a carona."

Malfoy viu os dois homens que vestiam terno preto entrando em um carro que parecia do governo.

"Quem são eles"?"Quis saber, pois estava mais que obvio que era deles que o moreno estava fugindo." James o que esta acontecendo?"

"Eu... eu não posso... apenas me leve para casa". Nesse momento ele estava ainda mais pálido e a beira da lagrimas.

Sem mais pensar, partiu com seu BMW em direção ao pequeno apartamento em que James morava. Quando soube que o apartamento em que ele morava era tão pequeno e simplório, tentou convencer o gerente do restaurante do clube a lhe dar um aumento, mas o odioso gerente garantiu que James ganhava bem, e que não era culpa dele se o mesmo decidiu não usar o dinheiro para morar num lugar bem melhor.

Ele continuou mudo no banco de passageiros, respirando cuidadosamente.

"Voce esta enjoado?"

"Não" Ele mantinho o lábio agora preso entre os dentes olhando para todos os lados.

"Posso levá-lo ao médico."

"Não! Eu só preciso ir para casa."

"Ok" Concordou tentando soar calmo e indiferente.

Eles chegaram ao pequeno prédio de apartamentos e Draco percebeu que realmente havia feito o melhor que podia por ele. Estava claro que o moreno não queria ajuda nenhuma.

De repente ele disse num fio de voz:

"Não! Não, não, não..."

"James o que esta havendo? Se você me disser eu posso ajudá-lo"

"Ninguém pode me ajudar agora" Essas palavras tão desesperadas partiram o coração de Draco.

"Se acalme eu farei o que puder para ajudar."

"Então leve me daqui... para qualquer lugar, por favor," ele disse de olhos fechados. Então os abriu apressadamente para completar. "Se você não se importar"

"De modo algum"

O pequeno parque do outro lado da rua estava vazio, então parou o carro no estacionamento do mesmo, onde dava para ver o apartamento de James sem que fossem vistos. Ele viu o moreno olhando fixamente para a porta do seu prédio, foi quando reparou no carro escuro parado lá, o mesmo que estava no clube.

"Acho que está na hora de você me explicar o que esta acontecendo. É claro que esses homens estão te deixando nervoso, a questão é por que. Quer que eu vá falar com eles?"

"Não" Gritou, mas se recompôs. "Sr. Malfoy, você tem sido ótimo, tão generoso, eu sei que quer ajudar. Mas não há nada que possa fazer. Se não sabe o que esta havendo de errado não pode ser relacionado de nada.

"Relacionado? Relacionado à que? Não há nada de ilegal em dar carona a um amigo."

James olhou o homem a seu lado com gratidão. Draco, um administrador de Londres, havia vindo para esta cidade há poucos meses atrás para supervisionar uma das milhares de empresas da família Malfoy. Tirando o desastroso começo sempre havia sido simpático e talvez um pouco sarcástico em suas conversas rápidas no restaurante com James. Sempre fora um prazer atende-lo já que era uma pessoa tão educada e por que não dizer deslumbrate- Draco era lindo com seu cabelo loiro quase branco um pouco abaixo dos ombros. E que ombros fortes, mas mesmo assim graciosos dando um toque de masculinidade ao belo homem de feições delicadas e olhos cinza que pareciam um céu tempestuoso. Além disso, ele não tentava forçar uma intimidade e nem fazia perguntas sobre o passado, perguntas básicas em uma cidade como essa.

James deu um suspiro e sugeriu que ele voltasse para o clube.

"Você vem comigo?"

"Não, não posso."

"Então, o que vai fazer?"

Ele na tinha resposta para dar. Enquanto aqueles homens estivessem por La, não poderia ir para casa. E também não podia partir enquanto não tirasse seu dinheiro do apartamento. Por que não o depositara em um banco? Mas ele sempre descontava o cheque com o salário e escondia no apartamento o que sobrava depois de pagar as contas. Tudo isso para poder partir imediatamente se precisasse.

"James?"

"Ah,... desculpe-me... eu não sei"

"Esses homens estão a sua procura?" Com o pouco que James revelara, ele teria que pressionar o assunto parecia mais serio do que imaginava.

Sem olhar para ele James respirou fundo.

"James responda, estão a sua procura?"

"Eles estão a procura de Harry Potter" ele admitiu, soltando o ar.

Dessa vez foi Malfoy a respirar fundo e arregalar os olhos ele sabia da por cima a história trágica de Harry Potter, e sem realmente querer saber a resposta ele pergunta:

"E o que você tem haver com isso?"

"Eu sou Harry potter."

Não queria olhar para ele, sabia que ele reconhecia o nome e as implicações disso. Com toda coragem que tinha se virou para encarar aqueles belos olhos cinza e as conseqüências das suas omissões, não percebeu nada disso apenas um pequeno sorriso zombeteiro.

"Hum, mundo pequeno esse..." Draco murmurou .

"Me descu..." Harry ia se desculpar quando foi interrompido por Draco.

" Você esta sumido das mídias a mais de 3 anos, mas não entendo como você veio parar aqui, alem disso não entendo por que o menino que sobreviveu esta vivendo desse jeito."Dessa vez quem ia interromper era o moreno mas antes disso acontecer Draco concluiu"Essa deve ser uma ótima historia e mesmo indiretamente estando ligada a ela, realmente não me importo se você é o menino de ouro ou Buda, tudo que interessa é deixar meu amigo James em segurança, e alem disso estou morrendo de fome, vamos em algum lugar comer?

"Eu não sei nem o que dizer, obrigado Sr. Malfoy e faça como quiser eu tenho algumas coisas a lhe explicar e parece que eles não vão sair da frente do meu prédio por um bom tempo."

"Ótimo e me chame de Draco "Respondeu enquanto se dirigia a uma lanchonete ali perto.


	3. Capitulo 2

Já sentados em uma lanchonete esperando seus pedidos, Draco questiona a historia de Harry e o mesmo começa a lhe contar.

"Vou contar tudo desde o começo mesmo sabendo que voce provavelmente conheça um tanto da historia ."

"Sim eu realmente a conheço mais vai se interessante escutar da pessoa mais prejudicada de todos."

"Voce sabe que a Hogwarts é uma das maiores empresas do mundo e que só alguns privilegiados tem ações dela que não podem ser vendidas apenas passadas como herança, a 11 anos atrás o Diretor Presidente Alvo Dumbledore , sem herdeiros de sangue nomeou seu homem de confiança e praticamente filho Tom Ridle como diretor presidente em seu lugar e se afastou do cargo, o que ele não imaginava é que Ridle estava tramando com alguns dos acionistas e desviando grandes somas de dinheiro que estava sendo aplicada no mercado negro de drogas e armas. Desconfiando de seu sucessor Alvo pediu a meus pais e mais alguns acionista que ficassem de olho em seu sucessor , um desses acionistas contou para Tom que meus pais tinham provas o suficiente para coloca lo na cadeia por uns bons anos e alguns de seus comparsas também. Ele encomendou no desespero ele foi até a minha casa para tentar comprar meu pai e pegar as provas contra ele, como não conseguiu, matou meu pai e minha mãe o que ele não contava é que eu estava la e vi. Ele foi procurado pela policia por todos os seus crimes e alguns acionistas foram presos e ele supostamente foi encontrado morto em seu apartamento e os indícios foram para meu padrinho e seu tio Sirius Black o melhor amigo de meu pai, dizem que ele o matou como vingança ele esta preso até hoje. Alguma pergunta até aqui?

Ele estava impressionado em como Harry conseguia falar sobre isso com tanta frieza, apenas seus olhos denunciavam a tristeza dessas lembranças.

"Sr. Malfoy,..." chamou Harry quando o loiro não respondeu perdido em seus pensamentos.

" Me desculpe... e pode me chamar de Draco. Até essa parte da história eu sei já que meu pai foi acusado de cúmplice de Tom e família da minha mãe sofreu um abalo com a prisão de Sirius mesmo ele já tendo rompido com a família a um tempo. E não sei se você sabe a alguns anos Sirius se envolveu com drogas na prisão e agora ele esta internado em uma clinica para doentes mentais."

"Eu li uma reportagem a respeito e gostaria de poder ajudar mas minha situação também não é fácil." Agora o pesar era sentido em sua voz. " voltando aos fatos, aos 11 anos eu fui morar com meus tios por parte de mãe os Dursley e seu filho da minha idade. Minha vida com eles era um inferno eles me desprezavam só queriam saber de poder controlar meu dinheiro que esta em posse deles até que eu faça 21 anos ou me case o que tornava minha vida presa a eles. Quando eu fiz 15 anos ouvi meu tio no telefone conversando com alguém a quem ele se referia como Voldemort , ele dizia que me entregaria por uma boa quantia e era só fazer parecer um acidente, assim os sairiam ganhando. Uma semana depois meu tio me informou que eu iria terminar meus estudos nos EUA, eu não queria me afastar dos meus amigos mas a possibilidade de ficar longe dessa família sempre tentadora ..."

"Com licença, aqui esta o pedido de vocês um numero 1 completo e um numero 8 com suco de uva." Os dois estavam tão entretidos que levaram um susto quando garçonete chegou com os pedidos.

"Ah, obridgado." Draco nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para a garçonete seu olhar preso em Harry e seus pensamentos nessa parte da história que não sabia.

Essa é a minha primeira fic do Harry Potter espero que gostem, e não me matem por esses capitulos com finais tão enigmaticos. A fic é um romance bem agua com açucar com um tanto de lemon mais pra frente. O próximo capitulo eu não prometo que será rápido pois pedi para minha esposa linda suhime(suelenchan) betar, mas assim que tiver pronto eu posto.

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e em especial para Suh...AnnFelto...Simon de Escorpião...Allie B. Malfoy...espero que continuem acompanhando..bjooos


	4. Capitulo 3

A garçonete ainda se demorou um pouco na mesa questionando se seus belos clientes desejavam algo mais, estava tentando transparecer todo seu charme porém nenhum dos alvos ao menos lhe dirigiu um olhar a mais que o educado e necessário. Ela então resolveu se retirar já que não recebeu nenhum estimulo para continuar onde estava.

"Espero que apreciem!" Deu as costas e se distanciou remechendo os quadris mais do que o normal. Porém mais uma vez os rapazes na mesa não notaram.

Harry se pos a comer o lanche e Draco acompanhou o outro. Draco comia e ainda não movia os olhos de Harry, que não se intimidou e continuou sua refeição tranquilamente imaginando a expectativa que o outro criava para a continuação do assunto interrompido, porém ele não tinha pressa.

Draco foi o primeiro a terminar, seu olhar curioso para Harry agora transparecia ansiedade. Harry demorou-se um pouco mais e finalmente retribuindo o olhar de Draco reiniciou a narrativa.

"Quando cheguei aos EUA fui levado a um apartamento super luxuoso, que eu só tinha visto em revistas, fui deixado num quarto grande e bonito mas ninguém falava comigo ou respondia as minhas perguntas só pediram que eu ficasse quieto o aguardasse"

Nesse ponto da narrativa Draco levantou uma sombrancelha de um modo bem Malfoy e sussurrou com uma voz gelada. "O que eles fizeram com você depois?"

Suspirando Harry continuou sem emoção e sem parecer que tivesse dado importância a pergunta do loiro.

"eu fiquei nesse quarto por volta de 3 dias eles me davam comida mas continuavam sem falar comigo. Até que Ele chegou..." Nesse momento suas sombrancelhas se franziram e inconscientemente ele se encolheu na cadeira. "Ele se alto denomina Voldemort , é um homem alto, com a face lisa e olhos estranhamente vermelhos, não tem o nariz formado corretamente de modo que parece um réptil uma cobra..." Agora sua voz é apenas um sussurro fraco. "Ele me disse que os Dursley haviam me vendido a ele, achando que ele se vingaria de mim, mas que ele tinha outros planos. Eu perguntei por que ele iria querer se vingar de mim ele me respondeu que eu havia acabado com a vida dele, logo nada mais justo do que a vingança..."

Nesse momento a narrativa parou e Harry pela primeira vez demonstrou uma reação mais verdadeira e o que Draco via em seu rosto era algo parecido com estado de choque. Draco imediatamente segurou suas mãos:

"James... Harry... estas coisas já passaram Ok! Eu estou aqui e vou te ajudar, não vou deixar nada acontecer com você, Harry..."

O moreno voltando a realidade agradeceu novamente ao Malfoy e tomou um gole do suco para tomar coragem e terminar a narrativa.

"Ele foi embora e voltou no dia seguinte com algumas roupas novas e disse que as minhas que eram roupas velhas do meu primo não eram condizente com a minha nova posição, quando questionei que posição era essa ele disse que era a de seu prometido e futuro marido." As mãos de Draco apertaram levemente as mãos de Harry como se quisesse lembrá-lo que estava presente e dando apoio a ele se precisasse. "Sozinho tive muito tempo para pensar e cheguei a seguinte conclusão: A única pessoa louca o suficiente para achar que merecia vingança estava morta, ou pelo menos era o que todos pensavam, e se ele se casasse comigo teria toda a herança de meus pais sendo meu novo guardião, com certeza mais vantajoso do simplesmente me matar. Então eu teria que sair dali o mais rápido possível. Alguns dias depois, em uma de suas visitas ele me ofereceu de mãos beijadas a minha fuga, ele disse que eu poderia ficar a vontade pelo apartamento inteiro, esse asqueroso nunca imaginou que eu pudesse pensar em escapar... observando o entra e sai de capangas e empregados percebi que poderia me misturar com os últimos e foi o que eu fiz conseguindo sair e fugir pela saída de serviço, como ele não tinha mexido nas minhas coisas eu ainda tinha um pouco de dinheiro e comprei uma passagem de ônibus para bem longe mas pedi para uma rapaz comprar duas para a cidade vizinha que era para onde ele iria e fui com ele despistando assim os possíveis capangas daquele réptil, foi assim que vim parar aqui..."

"Ok é realmente muita coisa para absorver" Draco interpôs. "E você realmente acha que esse cara é Tom, que ele esta vivo?"

"Certeza eu não tenho, porém vejo que como eu, você chegou a mesma conclusão." Harry suspirou profundamente a conclusão de Draco reforçava mais sua suspeita. "Bem o fato mesmo é que agora eu tenho que ir e não sei para onde. Acho que agora já posso voltar, tenho que pegar minhas coisas, eles devem ter desistido."

Harry se levantou e Draco foi até ao balcão para pagar a conta logo, não queria aguardar na mesa já que Harry já se dirigia a saída.

* * *

Oie, meu amor suhime me chamou atenção por eu não tersido muito clara sobre a fic, então algumas explicações:

- É universo alternativo,

-Ninguem tem magia,

-Pessoas do mesmo sexo podem se casar

se tiverem mais alguam duvida é só me perguntarem...

e vcs acham que colocar m preg(gravidez masculina) seria legal?

Então, por favor mandem reviews...

Bjo e espero que gostem...


	5. Capitulo 4

Já na rua depois de pagar Draco vê Harry indo em direção ao seu apartamento quase correndo com a clara intenção de despistar o loiro.

"James, James... me espere" Draco gritou para que o moreno o esperasse mas como não teve resposta voltou para seu carro decidido a seguir para o apartamento dele e ajudá-lo mesmo que ele não quisesse.

Como Harry praticamente correu e atravessou a praça conseguiu cortar caminho e chegar primeiro que Draco. Ele não queria envolver ninguém nessa confusão que era as vida dele, pensando assim ao chegar ao apartamento começou a arrumar umas poucas roupas e o dinheiro para a fuga. 'Ainda bem que eu comi com Draco, pode ser que eu não tenha tempo de fazer uma refeição decente até despistar aqueles homens... Draco não consigo para de pensar no mal que eu poderia ter feito a ele se fossemos encontrados juntos... 'Uma batida na porta tirou Harry dos seus devaneios e na hora seu sangue gelou, 'São eles, são eles ... Estou perdido... '

"James abra essa porta sou eu Draco, precisamos conversar!"

Ele abriu a posta ligeiramente.

"Vá embora, Draco. Estou fazendo as malas.

"Não vá embora, James, eu posso ajudar você.

"Não. Não posso..."

"Sr. Potter?"

Os dois homens que vestiam ternos escuros estavam de pé atrás de Joe, olhando Harry.

Draco viu o pânico no rosto dele e se arrependeu de tentar intervir. Talvez James já não estivesse mais lá se ele não o tivesse detido. Mas ele sabia que uma vida de fugitivo seria difícil para ele.

Ele jogou a cabeça para baixo, olhando para os pés.

"Sim, sou Harry Potter." Ele juntou os pulsos, como quem espera ser algemado. Os homens o olharam com surpresa.

"Só queremos fazer algumas perguntas. Podemos entrar?"

Com a expressão vazia, o moreno assentiu e deu passagem para eles.

Depois que os homens entraram no apartamento, tentou fechar a porta, mas ele não deixou.

"Vou entrar também."

"Quem é você?" perguntou um dos homens.

"Quem é você?" Draco perguntou de volta. Afinal, os homens não haviam se identificado.

"Eu sou Kingsley Shacklebolt e esse é Dawlish. Somos funcionários da imigração. E você?"

"sou Draco Malfoy, amigo de James."

"O nome dele não é esse". Shacklebout observou.

"Na verdade esse é o nome do meio dele, e é assim que eu o chamo." Ele queria partir a cara do sujeito, mas parou para pensar que ambos eram apenas funcionários cumprindo seu serviço. Ainda assim, se eles tentassem calá-lo, ele reagiria.

"Sr. Potter, ele pode entrar?"

"Ele não fez nada de errado."

"Eles sabem disso, meu bem. Só quero estar com você, caso precise de mim. Certo?"

Ele fez que sim. O loiro fechou a porta atrás de si, olhando ao redor para a mesa frágil e as quatro cadeiras, um sofá surrado e um abajur velho.

"Podemos sentar?"

Os dois agentes se voltaram para a mesa e Draco segurou a mão de Harry.

"Vamos lá, anjo." Ele o levou até a mesa e sentou ao seu lado, mantendo a mão na dele.

Shacklebout, com as mãos sobre a mesa, projetou o tronco para frente.

"Sr. Potter, seu tio nos informou que está cancelando o patronato que permite que fique legalmente no país. Pode nos dizer por quê?"

Harry não disse nada, apenas sacudiu os ombros.

O outro homem, Dawlish, acrescentou:

"Ele disse que você não quer mais estudar e esta se prostituindo."

"Não!" O moreno bateu com a mão na mesa e se levantou.

"Cavalheiros" Draco começou tentando manter a calma", isso não é verdade. Conheço James há seis meses posso dar minha palavra."

Ambos os homens o ignoraram ficaram olhando para Harry, que se sentou, relutantemente.

"Por que seu tio diria uma coisa dessas?"

"Ele... ele quer que eu volte" Harry respondeu com uma voz tremula.

"Diga tudo a eles, meu anjo" Draco pediu" Diga a verdade.

"Sim, diga a verdade." Estimulou Dawlish.

Harry engoliu a seco, mas falou, enfim. Tremendo, explicou por que seu tio o queria e pra quem o entregaria.

A máfia? Você quer dizer a máfia de verdade? Shacklebout perguntou

Draco entra na conversa.

"Na verdade isso é pior que a máfia. O tio dele o vendeu para o possível pior inimigo dele!"

"Existe algo que possam fazer?" Pergunta Draco já nervoso com a situação.

"Talvez, mas teremos que levá-lo."

O moreno pressionou as costas de encontro ao encosto da cadeira, como que tentando se afastar dos agentes.

"Não!" Sibilou Draco.

Dawlish se enfureceu. "Senhor..."

Draco olhou para Harry, tentando prepará-lo para o que ele ia dizer.

"Ele não pode partir. Estamos planejando casar. Mas Harry queria esperar até se tornar um cidadão legitimo.

"Lamento, senhor, mas..."

"Eu o levarei a Las Vegas essa noite e nos casaremos. Então ele poderá se tornar um cidadão deste país, não é?

"Sim, a não ser que cheguemos à conclusão de que ele se casou apenas pela cidadania" Disse Shacklebout, encarando-o " E vocês terão que permanecer casados por pelo menos uma ano."

"Já lhe disse que planejamos casar. Dê-nos 24 horas e então responderemos qualquer pergunta que desejarem. Harry será meu esposo e nada poderá ser feito com ele sem uma investigação. Passaremos em qualquer teste a que nos submetam, certo, meu anjo?"

O moreno apenas o encarou com seus olhos verdes, totalmente pasmos.

* * *

_Oie demorei mas voltei..._

_Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão lendo e principalmente a que deixou reviwes não pude responder todos, _

_por que minha net não colabora e tbm fiquei um bom tempo sem meu note, mas se continuarem deixando vou fazer o maximo para conseguir responder a todos._

_De coração voces foram muito importantes e com a opinião de vcs essa fic tera m preg ( gravidez masculina) não sei quando será e quem sera a mamãe da vez mas terá._

_Agradecimentos especias :_

**_tsuzuki yami...dandi-winchester...Allie B. Malfoy... Kimberly Anne Evans Potter... Simon de Escorpião ... AnnFelton... e minha Linda esposa Suhime (amor desculpa não ter te passado pra vc betar...)_**

_Bjos até a próxima..._


	6. Capitulo 5

"Você pretendia se casar com esse homem?" Shacklebout perguntou a Harry.

Draco perdeu o fôlego por um momento. 'Será que ele entenderia o que estava oferecendo? Será que bancaria o noivo amoroso?'

"Sim. Mas me sinto constrangida em casar com ele sem minha cidadania. Achei que fosse melhor esperar. "Ele disse com as bochechas vermelhas." Não queria que ele se constrangesse por mim."

Aparentemente sua resposta teve o tom certo, pois os dois agentes se entreolharam e então levantaram. Dawlish disse:

Com lincença por um minuto. Eu e meu parceiro precisamos conversar."

Cientes de que os homens os estavam observando, apesar de terem ido para perto da porta para se falarem, Draco se inclinou sobre Harry e esfregou seus lábios nos dele.

"Não se preocupe" Murmurou.

O moreno olhou para ele, cheio de perguntas no olhar, mas ele não podia dizer nada agora.

Os dois homens voltaram para perto deles. Dawlish, que deixava claro ser o líder, disse:

"O negócio é o seguinte. Daremos uma semana a vocês. Se vocês aparecerem em nosso escritório com um registro de casamento legítimo, lhe daremos um green card temporário, Sr. Potter. Então, em algum momento dentro dos próximos três meses, você será chamado para uma entrevista. Se passar na entrevista, receberá seu green card permanente.

"Perfeito." Concordou Draco, com um grande sorriso no rosto. Ele notou que Harry simplesmente ficou olhando para eles.

Dawlish olhou diretamente para Draco.

"Mas se ele desaparecer, o processaremos, Sr. Malfoy, por ajudá-lo a escapar. "Ameaçou o loiro e depois se voltou para o moreno. "Entendeu Sr. Potter? Seu amigo irá para a cadeia se você fugir."

Então ele disse, com um sussurro:

"Sim, entendo."

Cinco minutos depois, Harry e Draco estavam a sós.

"Nós mentimos!" Murmurou Harry, como se os homens estivessem parados do outro lado da porta, espreitando.

"Mas foi por uma boa causa. Por que não vai trocar de roupa enquanto ligo para o Filch e peço que ele lhe arrume dois dias de folga? Ou então posso dar a noticia a ele, se você quiser.

"Noticia?"

"Sim, de que você vai sair do emprego."

Ele arregalou os olhos e o pânico tomou conta de seu rosto.

"Não! Não, eu preciso do meu emprego! Por favor, não faça isso."

"Mas, Harry, nós vamos casar. Você não vai precisar trabalhar." Ele apertou a mão o moreno carinhosamente de novo, e percebeu que gostava de tocá-lo. "Sei que você tem estudado à noite. Agora vai poder estudar em tempo integral."

"Não! Preciso continuar a trabalhar. Preciso pagar eu mesmo. Não posso jogar minhas dificuldades sobre você. Não vou fugir, portanto você não vai ter problemas, mas talvez tenha que voltar para meu país em breve, se não... Eu tenho mais uma semana. Preciso trabalhar o máximo que puder."

Draco olhou para ele de maneira estranha. 'O que estava errado? Ele não prometera não desaparecer.'

"Você precisa tirar dois dias de folga para que possamos ir a Vegas."

"Vegas?"

"Quero dizer Las Vegas, o lugar aonde as pessoas vão párea casar às pressas. Podemos partir amanhã e casar antes do anoitecer. Então voltamo0s no dia seguinte. Depois disso, você terá ao menos três meses. Poderá ganhar mais dinheiro."

"Não posso permitir que você faça um sacrifício desses. Será uma vergonha para você e para sua família."

"Não vai, não. Na verdade, isso vai ser de grande ajuda para mim."

Harry franziu a testa.

"Como assim?"

"Porque eu sou o único cara que ainda não casou entre meus amigos. Todo mundo fica bancando o cupido, me arrumando encontros e insistindo que eu venha acompanhado as festas. Estão me enlouquecendo. Agora posso casar com você e todos ficarão felizes."

O moreno ficou olhando para ele. 'Por que não era casado? Ele era um homem bonito, educado, não era como aquele monstro que o queria. Como Draco podia não ter ninguém em sua vida?'

"Não se preocupe, meu anjo. Eu sei que não temos nada em comum. Mas vou deixá-lo seguir seu rumo após um ano, quando você já tiver cidadania oficial. É só para que você consiga seu green card."

"Você faria isso sem eu oferecer nada em troca, Draco?"

"É claro."

Harry abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.'Então,que comecem os preparativos do casamento.'

* * *

_Olá a todos, sinto muito pela demora dessa vez mas a imaginação e o tempo me faltaram. Mas agradeço a todos que continuam lendo e me apoiando em especial a _**dandi-winchester...samarakiss...deh isaaks...simon escorpião...J...kimberly anne evans potter... tsuzuki yami... **_Agradeço de coração a todos vocês a também aos que não deixaram reviews, obrigado mesmo por lerem e acompanharem._

_E eu preciso de uma ajudinha de novo de vcs, eu me que ja sei como vai ser o casamento em Vegas mas to sem imaginação de montar os casais amigos de Draco... vcs poderiam me mandar algumas sugestões podem ser slash ou não..._

_bjos e até o próximo cap._


End file.
